


Just Like You

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [50]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: After a long time away from each other, you have news for Bodhi that will change both of your lives.





	Just Like You

           Bodhi walked through the hallways of the Mon Calamari ship aching and tired.

          He had just gotten back from a two-week long mission with the rest of Rogue Squadron.  They were scouting locations for the rebellion to settle after having nearly been defeated at the battle of Hoth. The rest of the rebellion had been on the move, keeping to the sky as much as they could, but the high command knew they needed a base sooner rather than later.  

          There had been disturbing reports of the Empire mining kyber crystals.  So far, the amount wasn’t enough to alarm anyone, but given the Empire’s past actions the rebellion wasn’t going to take any chances.  

          It was enough to leave Bodhi on edge at least, as well as the rest of those who had survived Scarif.

          He ran his hand tiredly through his hair as he turned towards the barracks. The mission was a failure as all the others had been.  It seemed not even the Outer Rim was safe from Imperial patrols any more.  They had nearly been caught more than once.  If it weren’t for Wedge’s quick thinking, he’d probably be in Imperial hands right now.  

          He shook the thought out of his mind. He didn’t want to think about it. All he wanted to do was sleep and hold you close to him.  

          Even though he had been gone for only two weeks, you and Bodhi hadn’t seen each other in over a month.  You had been on a mission of your own and only got back a day after he left.  It wasn’t how he pictured married life, but he supposed being part of the rebellion had brought many things in his life he never expected.

          He finally reached your room and quietly opened the door.  

          You were sleeping on the bed, over the covers, still dressed in your work clothes.

          Bodhi smiled softly at the sight as he closed the door behind him.  The lights were still on and your data pad was next to you with its screen still lit to a mission report you had been working on.  Bodhi hung up his jacket as quietly as he could so not to disturb you.  His hand went to dim the lights when you began to move.

          You opened your eyes slowly, as your mouth curled into a sleepy smile.

          “Hey.”

           “Hey,” he said gently. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

           You shook your head, as you mouth opened into a wide yawn.  “I shouldn’t have fell asleep.”

           Bodhi suppressed a grin with a shake of his head as he walked over to you, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.  

          You smiled lazily up at him before he leaned down and kissed you softly on the lips. You took it gratefully, parting your mouth slightly as you cupped his cheek and pulled him deeper into the kiss.  He gave a small laugh at your eagerness, before pulling away only just enough to meet your eyes.  

          You kept your hand on his cheek the entire time savoring his warmth and rough feeling of his beard against your fingers.

          “Plan on staying a while,” you asked.

          You kept your tone light, but Bodhi could see the underlining worry behind your eyes.  He gently took your hand on his cheek and moved it towards his lips, pressing them against the inside of your palm. He turned his eyes back to you, his gaze all adoration and comfort.    

           “I think so.”

           Your smile brightened enough to finally reach your eyes as you leaned up to kiss him once more.  It was softer than before, tender and short leaving him a little dazed as you pulled away.

           “Good.”

           You moved over in bed, giving him enough room to lay next to you.  Bodhi took off his shoes as you shed your jacket and got yourself comfortable on the mattress.  There wasn’t much room for two people, but you made due.  You curled against him, your legs soon tangling into a mess as he held you close to him and your head found a place on his shoulder.

           “I’ve missed you,” you sighed as you relaxed against him.  

           He didn’t say anything right away. He moved his head slightly and pressed his lips against your forehead.  He closed his eyes, and took a breath, feeling a calm wash over him, he hadn’t felt in what felt like forever.

           “Me too,” he mumbled.

           He pulled away, moving his eyes to meet yours. He saw the sleep starting to fade, replaced with a gentle smile on inviting lips.  Unable to resist, he leaned down and captured your lips once more.

           You kissed him back with a smile as you wound your fingers in his hair causing him to moan softly into your mouth.  His hands moved down to your waist and he flipped you on to your back, effectively pinning against the mattress.   Your mouth parted for him, allowing his tongue to slip easily into your mouth each of you savoring the taste of the other.  He pulled away enough to catch his breath, before pressing his lips against the side of your mouth and your cheek and downwards to your neck.

           You were caught somewhere between a laugh and moan as you felt the scruff of his beard against your skin. Your hands gripped at his neck and shoulders wanting him closer to you. You could feel your body being slightly crushed under his weight, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care as you missed the feeling of him on top of you and securely between your legs.

           He moved his attention away from your neck and started back up towards your face kissing and nipping at the skin as he went.  

           “How are you mine?” he asked softly. “What did I do to convince you to marry me?”

           “Are you being rhetorical or serious?” you asked.

          He didn’t answer right away. He kept his face inches from yours.  You could still feel his warm breath play gently across your skin as his eyes scanned your features lingering on your lips, nose, and eyes as if he couldn’t fully believe you were real.

           “A little of both,” he shrugged.

           You didn’t say anything right away.  You instead took the time to take in his own features as you pretended to give the matter considerable thought.

           “Well,” you said carefully, “you laughed at my bad jokes.”

           He gave a small chuckle, causing you to smile a bit as well.

           “Was that the main reason?” he asked.

           “It was a contributing factor,” you said. “But if we’re looking for a main reason, I think I just wanted my baby to look like you.”  

           Bodhi started to smile but stopped.  His face fell as slowly the meaning behind your words became clear in his mind and his expression transitioned into wide eyed confusion.

           “Your what?”

           You bit your lip, before looking up at his with a nervous smile.

           “My baby,” you repeated.

           His confusion changed to complete shock.  His eyes searched your face for a joke or a lie, but there were none to be found.

           “You…” he started, but he couldn’t seem to find the words to finish his sentence.  “Does that…”

          He lifted himself off you enough to look down towards your stomach.  He reached out a hand as if to touch it, but only left it floating an inch above you before retracting it entirely.  He turned his eyes back to you, still wide with shock.

           “So, what is it a boy or a girl?”

           You felt yourself smiling slightly despite yourself as he finally seemed to get it.

           “Little early to tell but…”

           “But you’re pregnant,” he cut off quickly. “You’re actually pregnant.”

           “Yeah.”

           He let out a loud breath before sitting up on his knees.  He wasn’t looking at you.  His eyes seemed to roam the entire room as his mind moved at lightspeed.

           You positioned yourself upright on the bed, watching him carefully as you tried to figure out what exactly he was thinking.

          “Are you ok,” you asked cautiously. “You seem a little…”

           “I’m fine,” he said quickly. “I’m fine.  I’m completely fine.”  

           He then turned to you, his expression shifting once more this time to concern as he moved closer to you.  

          “Are you okay?” he asked, placing his hand on your knee. “Have you seen a medic? When did you find out?”

           “I’m okay,” you assured. “I went and saw the medbay as soon as I got back.  I found out for certain about a week ago.”

           Bodhi nodded in understanding, but his concern didn’t fade.  

           “Please tell me you’re not scheduled for anymore missions.”

           “I talked to General Organa about it,” you said gently. “She’s taken me off the active duty list and placed me in communications.”

           He breathed an audible sigh of relief as some of the tension left his shoulders.

           “Alright, good.”

           There was a small pause as Bodhi regained his senses. You didn’t want to break it, but there was a lingering doubt still holding in the air.

           “Are you…?” you started nervously.  “Are you happy about this?”

           Bodhi looked to you then, surprised at your question before his eyes softened. He carefully took your face in his hands and without a word pulled you into a tender kiss.  

          You relaxed instantly into his touch as you felt everything he couldn’t put into words.  He was scared, but also excited, surprised, nervous, and so many other emotions you couldn’t name before he pulled away.

           “Of course, I’m happy,” he said, keeping your face in his hands.

            You let out your own sigh of relief, knowing in your heart he meant it.

           A smile started to spread across his face as the initial shock faded and unbridled joy started to spread.

          “We’re going to have a baby,” he said, as if testing the sentence to see how if felt in his mouth.

          You nodded your head as a small laugh escaped your lips.

           “Yes.”

           His smile only widened. His excitement radiated off of him infecting you as well.

           “We’re going to have a baby,” he repeated. “We’re going to be parents.”

           You could only nod now, caught somewhere between laughing and crying.

           “I’m going to be a father,” he beamed, but as soon as the words left his mouth the smile died.

           He dropped his hands to his sides.  He felt his whole body freeze and his heart hammer in his chest as panic started to overtake him.  

           “I don’t know the first thing about being a father,” he said, more to himself than you. “What if I mess up?  Oh God, what if they hate me?”

           He was now looking straight down at the mattress, his breath becoming uneven.

           Without a second thought, you took his hands in your giving them a comforting squeeze.

           “Bodhi, they’re not going to hate you,” you promised.

           “How do you know?”

           “Well, how do you know they aren’t going to hate me?”

           He finally looked at you, giving you an astonished look before shaking his head as if the very notion was absolutely ridiculous.

           “It’s not possible.”  

           You couldn’t stop the small smile from forming on your lips at his statement. He always seemed to have so much faith in you.  It was rather touching. You just wished he had more faith in himself.

          “Well, the same applies to you,” you said simply.

          It was obvious he didn’t fully believe you.  He moved his gaze back down to the mattress, his mind whirling with all the things that could go wrong.  All the things he could do wrong.  

          You couldn’t allow him to wallow and took his face in your hands, in a silent plea for him to look at you.

          “Bodhi…”

          It took him a moment, but he did eventually meet your gaze.  He looked so lost, but in a strange way, the fact that he was so afraid of failure only cemented your belief that you had chosen the right man.

          “I love you,” you said gently. “You are brave and patient and kind and believe me I wouldn’t have married you if I thought you would make a bad father. You’re the best man I know, and our child is going to be lucky to have you.”  

          You could see your words starting to have some effect on him, but there was still doubt in his eyes that was proving difficult to shake.  

          You slid your hands from his face, down to around his neck as your moved closer.

          “I know you’re scared,” you continued. “I am too, but we’ll figure it out. We always do.”

          For a moment, his expression was unreadable as he stared up at you.  He searched your eyes and slowly he came to realize just how afraid you were too.  He felt a small bit of guilt settle in his stomach for not having seen it sooner.

          You caught the change in expression and cocked your head to the side in confusion.

          “What?” you asked

          He shook his head, giving a small smile as he continued to stare at you in wonder.

          “Nothing,” he said. “It just seems wrong that you’re the one comforting me.”

          “Oh, believe me, I’m saving my panic for the moment I go into labor,” you said matter-of-factly. “I’m going to need you to keep your head then.”

          Bodhi let out a genuine laugh at that and you couldn’t help, but feel a sense of pride at your accomplishment.

          “I promise,” he said, smiling.

          His hands went to your waist as he pulled your even closer to him, effectively having your straddle his lap.  

          Taking full advantage of your new position, you kissed him trying to show him all the love and faith you had for him.

          Bodhi didn’t hesitate to kiss you back, matching your passion with ease. Your lips moved against each other perfectly, each of you pulling away on occasion to breath before coming back for more.

          “You’re wonderful,” he whispered in between kisses. “Stars I hope our baby looks like you.”

          “Flattered,” you said with a grin, “but I stand by what I said.  If we’re very lucky, they’ll end up just like their father.”

           He smiled ruefully and looked like he was about to say something to the contrary, but you kissed him before he could protest.  

           You fell back on the bed, the pair of you smiling and laughing as you did.  You spent the night in each other’s arms, speaking in soft tones, imagining your child, and knowing in your heart they would be loved no matter what the future held.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
